Un regard vaut mille mots
by smytheforthewin
Summary: La première fois que Kurt Hummel a croisé le regard de Blaine Anderson, ça n'a pas été un coup de foudre réciproque. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant dans ces iris dorés; ils savaient réellement communiquer. Après trois rencontres hasardeuses, le destin décide de réunir Kurt et Blaine pour une quatrième fois, et ils espèrent que ça ne sera pas la dernière.


**Booonjour les gens ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites : ENFIN UNE ONE SHOT EN FRANÇAIS ! ( Je t'aime Nad :') ) **

**Je me suis inspiré de ma propre anecdote pour écrire ça. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :3**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà au courant; Kurt Hummel était un adepte du magasinage. Ce que tout le monde savait également, c'était qu'il avait toujours besoin d'être accompagné – autrement, il achèterait absolument tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Oh mon dieu… Tina, je dois acheter ces bottes. Il me les faut. » dit Kurt alors que Tina et lui erraient dans le centre commercial.

« Kurt… tu as déjà trois paires qui sont bien semblables à celles-là à la maison. Ne penses-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ? C'est bien assez pour cette année, selon moi. » répondit Tina, et Kurt s'esclaffa.

« Tu veux dire pour ce mois-ci. » corrigea-t-il.

Tina roula les yeux et Kurt se retourna vers elle, mais son regard fut plutôt dirigé vers trois personnes qui passaient près d'eux, accrochant le regard d'un garçon aux cheveux bouclés pendant quelques secondes avant de redonner son attention à Tina.

« Tu vas ruiner ton père. » dit-elle.

« Oh, franchement, Tina. Je ne vais pas vider le portefeuille de mon père avec seulement trois paires de bottes. »

Tina était déjà en train de lui répondre, mais Kurt remarqua que le garçon qu'il avait vu plus tôt venait de repasser derrière Tina, mais seul cette fois. Kurt le regarda s'éloigner discrètement, puis il regarda Tina.

« Pardonne-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » demanda Kurt, faisant soupirer Tina.

« Je disais que tu devrais essayer de trouver un nouvel habit pour le mariage de ton oncle. »

Kurt allait reprendre la parole mais il resta silencieux alors qu'il croisa encore une fois le regard du garçon qui revenait avec un caddie. Kurt se secoua légèrement et redirigea son attention sur Tina, qui parla en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt ? Tu as l'air distrait. »

Kurt regarda autour de lui, semblant un peu nerveux.

« C'est juste que… c'est la troisième fois qu'un garçon passe près de nous et il me regarde tout le temps. Ça me perturbe un peu. »

Le visage de Tina s'illumina soudainement et elle chercha l'inconnu du regard.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Kurt haussa les épaules et jeta un petit regard désintéressé vers les bottes qu'il voulait acheter.

« Je ne sais pas. Il rapportait un caddie avec lui alors j'imagine qu'il est à quelque part dans le centre commercial en train de faire des courses avec ses parents. »

Tina plissa les yeux légèrement, puis elle haussa les épaules également et regarda les bottes de cuir noir que Kurt zieutait depuis un moment.

« Je continue de dire que tu n'as pas besoin de ces bottes. Tu en as déjà des semblables et elles sont presque neuves. »

Kurt mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'air songeur, plissant le nez légèrement.

« D'accord. » soupira-t-il. « Pas de bottes. »

Tina lui fit un sourire désolé et entrecroisa son bras avec celui de Kurt pour l'entraîner avec elle. Après environ deux heures de magasinage, les deux adolescents épuisés décidèrent que c'était l'heure de prendre un café. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et se dirigèrent tout droit vers le Lima Bean où ils attendirent patiemment leur commande habituelle – il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur aujourd'hui puisque c'était frisquet dehors.

« Oh mon dieu. » fit Kurt soudainement, se cachant presque derrière Tina.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le garçon du magasin… » chuchota-t-il. « Il est assis avec ses parents juste à côté de notre table habituelle. »

Les yeux de Tina s'agrandirent légèrement et elle tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le garçon en question, puis elle regarda Kurt.

« Oh mon dieu… il est vraiment mignon ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je sais ! Mais c'est – comment est-ce que c'est possible qu'on se croise encore une fois ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu penses qu'il me suit ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Après tout, il est arrivé avant nous; il n'aurait pas pu te suivre. » répondit Tina en haussant les épaules. « Bon, on y va ? »

Kurt sourit nerveusement alors qu'il croisa le regard du garçon… et le garçon lui sourit aussi. Mais pas juste un petit sourire timide; en fait, c'était un sourire bien franc. Comme s'il avait attendu que Kurt le regarde. Kurt humecta ses lèvres et ravala sa salive nerveusement, puis il prit son gobelet et suivit Tina tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers leurs places habituelles. Les deux adolescents parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, s'obstinant sur le thème qui devrait être choisi pour le bal des finissants, et Kurt remarqua que le garçon avait tourné la tête pour le regarder. Kurt soutint son regard pendant deux ou trois seconds, puis il rougit et baissa les yeux quand le garçon lui sourit gentiment. Bon sang… mais c'était qui, ce gars-là ?

« Kurt ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas. » fit Tina.

Kurt regarda Tina, puis il fixa son gobelet.

« Je sais, désolé. C'est… c'est encore 'lui' qui me regarde et ça me trouble. »

« On devrait lui trouver un nom. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers Tina, ses sourcils se fronçant en signe de confusion.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais oui ! Regarde. Puisqu'on va parler de lui – parce que je sais que tu ne décrocheras pas pendant au moins deux heures – et qu'on ne veut pas qu'il se doute qu'on parle de lui, on devrait lui trouver un nom; comme ça il pensera qu'on parle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tina, il ne va pas rester ici pendant deux heures, voyons. »

« Qui sait ? Allez, dis-moi. Quel nom te vient en tête lorsque tu le regardes ? »

Kurt dévisagea Tina pendant un moment, ses yeux légèrement plissés, puis il regarda le garçon – et cette fois, il ne le regardait pas – et resta silencieux, pensant à un nom.

« Ryan. » dit-il, sirotant son café.

« D'accord. Ryan. Ça sonne très bien. »

Kurt lui fit un rictus et il regarda ses ongles en distraction.

« Alors, est-ce que Ryan est ton genre d'homme ? »

« Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation. »

« Mais Kuuuuuuurt ! »

« Tina, c'est un étranger. On ne s'est jamais parlé et je ne connais même pas son vrai nom. Et c'est la première fois que je le vois; il ne vit peut-être même pas à Lima. Et tu sais comment je m'éprends vite de quelqu'un et avec quelle facilité je me fais des films, alors non, on n'aura pas cette conversation. »

Tina fit une moue et croisa les bras, prenant un air boudeur.

« Tu as 17 ans, Kurt. Il est temps pour toi de te trouver un petit ami. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je _dois_ me trouver un petit ami ? Je suis heureux avec moi-même. »

« Oh, allez, Kurt. Tu ne me diras pas que tu vas te masturber toute ta vie. »

Kurt s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café et il toussa quelques fois, récoltant un regard curieux de la part du garçon – Ryan.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire ça. » dit-il, prenant une serviette de table pour nettoyer le café qui s'était étalé sur la table. « Je voulais dire que je suis heureux avec moi-même parce que je n'ai pas à me préoccuper des cadeaux de Noël, de la Saint-Valentin, des anniversaires à chaque mois et toutes ces choses-là… et pour d'autres raisons, aussi. D'accord ? Je suis bien, tout seul. Je suis très bien. »

« Va lui parler. »

« Pardon ? » dit Kurt, arquant un sourcil.

« Mais allez ! C'est peut-être la seule chance que tu as de le voir. »

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il est – que _Ryan_ est peut-être hétérosexuel ? »

Tina dévisagea Kurt avec l'expression la plus neutre de toute la planète.

« Tu veux rire de moi. » dit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

Kurt se racla la gorge et il se frotta la nuque nerveusement.

« D'accord… peut-être qu'il n'est pas _si_ hétérosexuel… »

« Peut-être pas_ si_ hétérosexuel ? Son corps en entier crie ' GAY ' ! » dit-elle.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré.

« Est-ce que tu as dit la même chose sur moi quand tu m'as vu la première fois ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Tina roula les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ça la question. »

« _PARDON ?_ »

« Kurt, ne le prends pas comme ça. Si ça peut aider mon cas, tu as l'air beaucoup plus viril aujourd'hui. »

« Tina ! Oh mon dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Allez, Kurt ! Oublie ça, d'accord ? On parlait de Ryan. »

« Je ne veux plus en parler. »

Tina grogna et s'adossa à sa chaise.

« Tu es tellement susceptible, Kurt. »

« Excuses-moi ? Est-ce que tu vas commencer à m'insulter, maintenant ? »

Tina se pencha vers l'avant et regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

« Kurt ? Réaction excessive ? »

Kurt regarda Tina pendant quelques secondes, puis il soupira et baissa les yeux vers son café.

« D'accord… j'admets que j'ai peut-être _un peu_ réagi exagérément. »

« Et comment. Et tu as aussi donné un petit spectacle très divertissant à un certain garçon. » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Kurt plissa les yeux légèrement puis il jeta un œil vers Ryan, qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Kurt rougit sévèrement et détourna le regard automatiquement.

« Oh non… j'ai vraiment fait un fou de moi, hein ? »

« Oh que oui. » fit Tina en hochant la tête exagérément.

Kurt continua de fixer ses mains, rongeant ses ongles nerveusement, mais il remarqua tout de même la famille de Ryan quand ils se levèrent tous les trois pour quitter le Lima Bean… parce que le jeune garçon a souri à Kurt juste avant de partir.

[…]

« Papaaaaa, pas d'ailes de poulet. Ton cœur – »

« Au diable mon cœur, je veux des ailes de poulet. Les hommes ont besoin de bouffe, pas de salade et de légumes. »

Kurt roula les yeux gentiment et donna une petite tape sur le bras de Burt. Kurt et lui étaient à l'épicerie – c'était le super bowl ce soir et Sam venait à la maison pour l'écouter avec Finn et Burt.

« S'il te plaiiiit ! Juste _un _pot de crème glacée, papa ! » fit une voix derrière Kurt.

Kurt ne regarda pas derrière même si la voix était plutôt particulière – positivement – et il roula simplement les yeux; c'était probablement un autre de ces adolescents capricieux qui asticotaient leurs parents pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Burt Hummel ! » s'exclama une voix plus grave.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à lui, et _là_ Kurt regarda derrière lui curieusement et –

« Louis Anderson, ça fait un bail ! Je pense que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, Kurt avait deux ou trois ans. » fit Burt en entraînant Kurt plus près de l'inconnu – attendez un peu… le visage de l'homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

« Tiens donc, quel hasard ! Il se trouve que nous avons croisé Kurt il y a de cela quelques jours. Je ne t'ai pas du tout reconnu. Tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! » dit Louis, tirant vers lui un garçon au visage familier.

« Et voici Blaine, mon garçon. »

Mais Kurt ne portait pratiquement pas attention à Louis, si ce n'était pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il regardait, c'était son garçon, Rya – _Blaine_. Et Blaine le regardait également, offrant à Kurt un grand sourire.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Blaine. » commença Kurt, souriant en coin.

« De même. » répondit Blaine poliment, serrant doucement la main que Kurt lui tendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène en Ohio ? » demanda Burt, et Louis lui répondit aussitôt.

« Nous sommes en visite à Lima le temps d'assister au mariage de ton frère Francis. Il sait que nous vivons en Angleterre mais il nous a tout de même envoyé une invitation et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion de reprendre contact avec toute votre belle famille. »

Kurt écouta l'homme tandis qu'il parlait, trouvant son accent et sa manière polie de parler un peu comique. Alors Blaine vivait en Angleterre…..… _*soupir*._

« Tu as eu une très bonne idée, Louis. Je suis persuadé que tout le monde sera content de vous revoir toi et Jenna, et aussi de rencontrer votre plus jeune fils. » répondit Burt.

« Oui… à ce propos, Cooper ne pourra pas se présenter mais il m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour. » ajouta Louis en souriant.

Kurt n'écouta pas vraiment le reste de la conversation entre Louis et Burt. Il était plutôt concentré à regarder Blaine, remarquant que ce dernier lui faisait les yeux doux en lui accordant de petits sourires discrets. Puis soudainement, il sembla réaliser qu'il allait revoir Blaine au mariage, ce qui lui laisserait facilement un minimum de quatre heures avec lui si il comptait la soirée organisée après la cérémonie. Il espérait seulement que la famille Anderson allait s'y présenter…

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'ai deux garçons affamés qui m'attendent à la maison. » fit Burt en ricanant. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là pour le mariage de Francis, Louis. On se revoit ce weekend. »

Quand Burt et Louis eurent terminé de parler et que les familles se séparèrent, Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un petit regard complice. Kurt sourit timidement et lui envoya la main discrètement, et Blaine lui répondit avec un mignon petit sourire.

[…]

Kurt avait toujours pensé que le mariage de Burt et Carole avait été le plus beau puisque c'était lui qui l'avait organisé, mais on dirait que celui de son oncle l'était encore plus parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas au mariage de son père. Il y avait Blaine._ Blaine_ était là, habillé proprement, étant si beau dans son complet noir et son petit nœud papillon. Pendant la cérémonie, Blaine et Kurt s'échangeaient de petits regards une fois de temps en temps, Blaine accordant à Kurt des sourires à faire fondre.

Pendant la première danse des mariés, Blaine s'était faufilé derrière Kurt et avait pris sa main doucement, lui demandant une danse, et Kurt avait bien évidemment accepté. Les deux garçons avaient senti leurs cœurs débattre dans leurs poitrines lorsque leurs corps s'étaient touchés, et même si le contact ne fut que des mains sur des hanches et des bras autour d'un cou… tous les deux trouvaient ces contacts suffisants.

Après la cérémonie, il y avait évidemment une soirée bien arrosée à laquelle le trois quart des invités assistait. La famille Anderson était restée; Louis et Jenna aimaient beaucoup le champagne et le vin, mais surtout, ils aimaient faire la fête.

Blaine, cependant, n'était pas un friand de l'alcool. C'est pourquoi il avait emmené Kurt à l'extérieur, le tenant par la main tandis qu'il l'entraînait près du lac. Ils étaient assis au bord de l'eau, regardant les étoiles et le reflet de la lune qui éclairaient la surface du lac.

Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt, un léger sourire étirant des lèvres quand Kurt croisa son regard. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains liées intimement, leurs cœurs battant rapidement. C'était fascinant comment ils arrivaient à communiquer simplement à travers des regards. C'est vrai; combien de fois ce sont-ils réellement parlé avec des mots ? Une seule fois, et c'était lors des présentations. On dit souvent qu'une image vaut mille mots, mais dans leur cas, c'est un regard qui vaut mille mots.

Ce qui était agréable, aussi, c'était qu'aucun de ces silences n'était lourd. Tous étaient des silences confortables où ils pouvaient s'exprimer rien qu'en se regardant. Quand les yeux de Blaine passaient des lèvres de Kurt à ses yeux bleus, il lui disait qu'il le trouvait joli. Quand Kurt battait des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il était en train de séduire Blaine. Quand Blaine penchait la tête sur le côté, c'est qu'il tentait de savoir à quoi Kurt pensait. Quand Kurt se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, il disait à Blaine qu'il désirait un rapprochement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs visages étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Blaine frotta le bout de son nez sur celui de Kurt, tirant un sourire timide de la part du garçon. Kurt sentit une main délicate glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour venir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux châtains, le faisant inspirer et serrer la main de Blaine légèrement, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Blaine ferma les yeux également, soupirant discrètement, sa main de déplaçant sur la nuque de Kurt tandis qu'il répondait au baiser doucement, lentement, longuement.

Ils se détachèrent lentement après quelques secondes pour chercher de l'air, aucun d'eux n'ayant réalisé qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, rougissant tous les deux, un léger sourire étirant leurs lèvres entre ouvertes.

« Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? » demanda Blaine dans un murmure, caressant les cheveux de Kurt doucement.

Le sourire de Kurt s'intensifia légèrement et il soupira, baissant le regard sur les lèvres du garçon, revenant ensuite vers ses yeux dorés.

« J'adorerais te revoir, Blaine. » répondit Kurt d'une voix douce. « Ça pourrait prendre du temps puisqu'on ne vit pas tout près, mais… si tu reviens dans le coin, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Blaine fit une petite moue dans son sourire et il baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

« D'accord. » fit-il, relevant les yeux vers ceux de Kurt. « Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

Kurt émit un petit ricanement et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Évidemment. »

Kurt et Blaine n'allaient peut-être pas se revoir de sitôt, mais ils ne laissèrent pas ce détail gâcher leur soirée pour autant. Ils en profitèrent le plus possible, se câlinant et se disant des mots doux. Ils s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées ainsi qu'un baiser au moment de la séparation, espérant tout deux que le destin les réunissent à nouveau.

* * *

**Je fais appel à tous les joueurs/joueuses de RPG ! **

**On accepte les joueurs bis, hétéros, homos ( nos préférés héhéhé ) et même pansexuels !**

**Sentez-vous libres d'expression ! Et si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aime faire du RPG, faites-le-moi savoir !**


End file.
